


Jail Birds

by purpleprincess167



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drugs, Friendship/Love, Gang Violence, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Prison, References to Drugs, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleprincess167/pseuds/purpleprincess167
Summary: Prison AU. Keith and Lance are a couple in prison just trying to protect themselves and their friends.





	Jail Birds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quick so its probs really bad. whoops. :P

“You realise what this means for you right?”

 

A small shiver runs down my spine. I know this isn’t the greatest idea for me in the long run, I’m not stupid, and I know there’s a very real chance I could get busted doing this, but if it means I can insure Lance’s safety, than it’s just something I’m willing to do. The Fernandez gang have been harassing Lance night and day, planting heroin and shivs in his clothes, faking assaults, actually assaulting him, stealing his food, they just won’t give him a break.

 

Lance has been taking it all quite well, but I can see his pride is beginning to crack a little, and it’s making me anxious. I don’t want him getting into another brawl again with those brutes, I don't think I can take another beating again. He put up quite the good fight but it just gained him isolation for 3 days and a fractured nose.

 

“If I do this for you, you work  _for me_ now”

 

Luis looked at me straight on with a cocky look in his eyes, cigarette in hand and a smirk painted across his aged face.

Luis Fernandez on the outside was a respected businessman, charming, had a wife and 3 kids, was well known in the suburb as someone to be looked up to, went to church every Sunday, lived in a nice house surrounded by a nice picket white fence and the compliments of everyone in the neighbourhood. 

 

No one would have ever suspected he was part of a massive coke ring. 

 

Not until a narc found her way into his little drug playground and busted the whole thing wide open. His face made onto the front of all the leading newspapers. That was back in ‘94. Turns out he still has some connections and now he runs his own little ring right here.

 

“I understand” I reply obediently, making it clear that I accept the terms and conditions that I would now have to unfortunately abide by. I don't like taking orders from people but I guess this is something I’m just going to have to live with for now. 

 

“You must really love this boy don’t you?” he says with a breathy chuckle, baring his yellow stained teeth, probably from all the dope he takes, lord knows Luis does have a liking for heroin. It’s clear by the tone in his gravelly voice that he’s still a little amused and surprised that I’d go this far for Lance, or anyone other than myself for that fact.

 

“I do” I say, not breaking eye contact; I want him to know how seriously I take this. Lance has always protected me in the past, stood up for me, loved me unconditionally. These sons of bitches have been giving him shit for too long, I need to do something before Lance either gets killed or moved to max. It’s my turn to protect him, even if that means distributing dope to those damn twitchy junkies.

 

“Aren’t you fags supposed to more prissy or some shit? You two look one bad day away from strangling someone, maybe y’all should try smiling a little more— whatever, I’ll tell ‘em not to mess with your  _boyfriend_  anymore”

 

I ignore that comment, as a wave of relief washes over me. A sigh escapes my mouth as I begin to feel my muscles start to relax.

 

Finally, I can sleep without worrying that the next day I’ll wake up to guards questioning inmates on who murdered Lance in his sleep. 

That being said, he’s definitely not going to be happy that I’ve essentially joined the group that have been making his life a living hell since the incident in the yard, or that I’m dealing again. I’m never going to hear the end of it.

 

——————————————————-

 

“The fuck do you mean you’re working for him?” Lance whisper-shouted, his blonde brows furrowed with perplexity and astonishment. A few of the Fernandez group had been— well, still are staring at him from across the yard, but not making any threats. It didn’t take long for Lance to notice that something was up. I tried to be discreet about it, but I’ve never been good at keeping secrets. He was going to find out sooner or later I guess.

 

“I mean that you're not going to have to worry ‘bout them anymore, they're ‘gonna leave you alone.” I say, trying to keep my calm, but I already know it going to get more heated from here.

 

“Is that what this is about?! Jesus fucking christ, I can handle it on my own!” the growing agitation and restrain in his voice is becoming more obvious, I’m trying to talk this out without drawing attention to ourselves but already I see a few inmates have glanced at us curiously.

 

“Lance. Listen to me. They were planning to jump you in showers until I showed up. Everything is ‘gonna be fine, don't worry ‘bout me, this is a good thing, they're giving me a cut and you wont get beat up anymore, its a win-win” I try to persuade him, but its evident by the look on his face that he's not buying it. I’ll admit, even I know that sounded like a desperate plea.

 

“So whats next? You’re ‘gonna start whoring yourself out again as well? huh? Keith, you told me you were ‘gonna cut all this shit and now you’re fucking selling dope again? Are you fucking serious?” He gives this irritated impassioned look, but I know through all his bickering that I’m not the one he's angry at. That knowledge at least keeps me from things I’d probably regret later.

 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures. I mean— Fuck, have you seen yourself? How are you even still standing, you look like an abused wife. The guards don’t care, Shiro’s in psych and Hunk’s in iso. You'd be dead in a week if I didn't compromise” Got him. He knows what I just said wasn't an opinion, and he's struggling to come up with a defence.

 

Shiro and Hunk are our two best mates in this god forsaken hell hole.

Hunk’s a good a kid, a bit sensitive at times but he’s got good morals. On the outside, he got caught up in the wrong group at college; got caught stealing a few thousand dollars worth of goods from a mall. 

 

Shiro, on the other hand, is a tough cookie, no doubt he's the most responsible one here. We get along real well and over the past few years him and I have gotten close, but not even I know what put him in here.

 

In Lance's last brawl, Hunk ended up taking quite a beating, I’m impressed he didn't get into a coma from all those punches he was taking. As for Shiro, he got hurt real bad too but no matter how beat up he got, he kept getting back up and asked for more.

 

Recently Shiro just got put in psych, so far, no one’s got a clue as to why. Guess we’ll just have to ask him when he gets back.

 

“This is bad, Keith, this is very bad. If those guards catch you with that stuff, they might get rid of your chance of release. You understand why this is a very fucking stupid idea right?”


End file.
